Fun stuff Hogwarts
by Bianca Wisteria
Summary: Sorry about the 1 chapter. It's quite long though. sequel will come out soon! promise! I intend this to become a series. Hope you enjoy though! I got a D in spelling so sorry! Click 2 view! Better organised sequel comes around christmas!


_**Dark Secrets V2**_

 **By:Killiperri**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own percy jackson**

 **Shout out to-**

 **Dreaming Of Starry Skies, on my previous edition of my story, for pointing out the misspellings!**

 **Anyway, here you go!**

 **My name is Estelle Blofis.**

 **I am not a sane person, being deppresed and self diagnosed with Bulimia.**

 **All I know is that it had absolutely NOTHING to do with my life at present. I have an awesome familia.**

 **my big bro Percy.**

 **Probs the best brother in the whole entire world! He is sweet, helps me with whatever homework he can, and is married to the best person in the world.** _ **Annabeth.**_ **They are 23, and they live in a flat 2 blocks away from the old house,so I go there after school until mum and dad come home. My favourite colour is purple (and for some reason I have a british accent), so Annabeth bakes the world's best purple oatmeal cookies,fresh from the oven when I get home.** _ **Best sis in-law yet I think of her as a mum EVER**_ **. We all also binge-watch the Harry Potter films. Emma Watson is the best actress I've seen on stage my entire life. She just knows how to bring Hermione Granger to life in the best way possible!**

First of all, I'm really sorry about all of my misspellings, I got a 'D' in spelling at school. Thank you for telling me about it though!

Shout out to

(Epic drumroll)

Dreaming of Starry Skies!

Anyway, enough of my riffraff, and on to the story!

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V**_

 **Estelle was coming home from school, I could see her bus on the driveway. But when she came out, she was covered in burns and bruises! I needed to find out why, pronto, so I questioned her about what happerned.**

" **I did this to myself." She says in a barely audible whisper. I go paper white from horror and shock, while percy goes a light blue himself.**

" **Why did you do this?" Percy and I asked in unison.**

" **Well, mum's friend, Bolivia, comes once a week, right? Whenever she comes, she takes me for a 'special chat'.While I'm in there she-"**

 **Estelle doubled over and started crying, and gasping for breath. I gave her a cookie to even her out.**

 **Then, percy sings a lullaby he sang for her when she felt sad. It was beautiful. I love Percy!Estelle says she feels ok enough to continue.**

" **She always beats me head to toe, then forces me to tell no-one, or she'll kill everyone I care about. I also get bullied at school for no** _ **verdad**_ **reason. I think I'm worth less, so I burn myself, because I'm not fireproof like Leo." she chokes back a sob "I'm sorry!"**

 **Well, Yikes**

 **I want to tell her about the life Percy and I had as Demigods, but it would be dangerous, she** **can** **see through the mist y'know. So Percy and I just try and try and try to find something to say oubout this revalation. Them I get an idea, which will help her for some good amount of time.**

" **Alright." I said firmly yet tried to put softness in to my voice. "Since that evil witch is visiting today, there's her car. You will spend the night at this house, kinda like a pajama party!"**

 **I rang Percy and Estelles mum.**

" **Um, Sally? Estelle decided she'll spend the night with us every time Bolivia visits."**

 **She replied.**

" **alright, I'll send he clothes and Harry Potter movies then!"**

 _ **YIPEE!**_

 _ **Percy's P.O.V**_

 **I am really shocked and worried beyond words at what my sister just said, so to even everything out, we start watching Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince.**

 **Then, all goes spiralling outta control.**

 **There is a letter here, on our doorstep, bearing the words on the envolope-**

 **To Estelle Blofis**

 **Percy and Annabeth's House**

 **Number 8 Wisteria Walk**

 **Here, all three of us are confused, so we open it to find out more-**

 **Dear Mr. and Mrs. Jackson,**

 **Your sister, Estelle has been admitted into** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.** **Below there is a list of clothes and supplies you will need-**

 **Course Books-**

 **The Standard Book of Spells-Grade 1, By Miranda Ghoswak**

 **A History of Magic- By Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Magical Theory-By Adlebert Waffling**

 **A begginers Guide to transfiguration-By Emeric Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi-By Phyllida Spore**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions-By Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts And Where To find Them- By Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces, A guide to Magical Protection- By Quentin Trimble**

 **Other Equipment-**

 **1 Wand**

 **1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal Phials**

 **1 Telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Pets**

 **Students are allowed an owl, cat or toad(Only ONE is permitted)**

 **Uniforms**

 **Note-all black or brown**

 **3 sets plain work robes**

 **One plain pointed hat**

 **One pair of Dragon hide protective gloves**

 **One winter cloak (silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupils clothes must carry name tags**

 **PARENTS AND GUARDIANS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT PERMITTED BROOMSTICKS**

 **Whaaaaaaa?! Me and Estelle say in unison.**

 **Then Annabeth says "oh! Theres a P.S!"-**

 **Dear Mr and Mrs Jackson'**

 **We here at Hogwarts are aware of your sister's , she will continue as a first year. Hagrid should arrive at 8;00 pm today.**

 **Se you at King's Cross station,**

 **Asbus Pervius Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

 **Headmaster at Hogwarts.**

 **It was 8;00 now, and we heard a crack.**

 **An 8 FOOT MAN WAS STANDING BEHIND US.**

" **Hello there, I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Im here to collect Estelle here."**

 **I don't think I understand this whole I'm a witch Estelle. Can someone explain, please?**

 _ **Estelle's P.O.V**_

 **Hagrid filled us in on everything, and gave me a small amount of wizarding money, Knuts, Sickles,and Galleons. It was enough to get everything on my list and All of my family agreed I had to take this opportunity to train and take my mind off of things at home, so next week, I would be apparated to London , where I'd stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the hols. Then I'd go to kings cross and get on the train! Perfect. Obviously, Percy and Annabeth were coming too, becaude I need a Guardian to help.**

 **I packed my clothes amd some photos of the family I love so much. I would not be able to come home for christmas, so I would pass my apparation test early to get home for the summer. Woo!**

 _ **Hogwarts Express Train**_

 **I'm sitting, Waving at Percy and Annabeth, saying , I wonder what house I'll be in?Hagrid said probably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.**

 **Then, a Girl my age with fire red hair sits next to me."I'm Rose, Rose Weasley!Your'e that 14 year old first year from America, right?"I nod shyly." Wow! Let's be friends!"Then we are talking about our textbooks and school. Turns out we're both huge trolley witch comes by, and we buy a collosal pile of sweets. Boy am I glad I'm not ADHD, or I would've gone mad trying to eat them.**

 **I'm sorted into Gryffindor, when another girl greets us."Hu-Hullo! I-I'm Matjorie. Can we be friends?"**

 **We say sure and she immediately stammers less. The conversation at the table then steers to parantage and background, a very difficult subject for me. Eventually, Harry Potter, Rose's brother Ron, and another girl named Hermione who quickly joins our group, meet up.**

 _ **Hermione's P.O.V**_

 **SQUEEEEEEEE!**

 **Omigosh, All 4 of us have bunks next to each other!**

 **Estelle brings out her ipod, that was enchanted so it doesen't go haywire. Our favourite song was Ready For It? By Taylor Swift (Sidenote #1: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE COMPANIES OR SONGS, REMEMBER THAT!)We started singing-**

' **I I I see how this is gonna go**

 **Touch me and you'll never be alone**

 **I island dream for lights don't know**

 **No one has to know**

 **(No one has to know)**

 **In the middle of the night**

 **In my dreams**

 **Oh**

 **You should see the things we do**

 **Baby**

 **Mmm**

 **In the middle of the night**

 **In my dreams**

 **Eh**

 **I know I'n gonna be with you so I'll take my time**

 **Are you ready for it?'**

 **We finished the songs and Enjoyed ourselves.**

 **Bedtime, dreaming of the next day**


End file.
